You Look Like You're Having Fun
is the twelfth episode of the first season of the Fruits Basket 2019 Anime. Summary It's the first day of the new school year, and the students of Kaibara High School gets their first look at Momiji and Hatsuharu's "unique" approach to school uniforms. Another member of the Sohma family also pays a visit. Plot Characters Trivia *This episode marks Akito Sohma's first actual appearance in the anime excluding the flashbacks from the previous episodes. **This episode also marks Makoto Takei's first appearance in the anime. *Just like the previous episode, the ending for this episode replaced the background shot of the characters by the tree with Tohru's and Yuki's hands close together. Anime and Manga Differences *The shot showing a limo driving up to the front of the school and Tohru noticing it was added for the anime. *In the flashback with Shigure, Tohru and the boys were dressed in casual clothes in the manga instead of their school clothes. *When Arisa reacted to hearing about Haru and Momiji being students at the school, she had lowered her mask while talking in the manga. *While Kyo's thinking about how spacey Tohru is, there were some small things in this part removed that included Kyo recalling his reaction to Tohru not asking for a specific classroom and some schoolgirls in the background swooning over Kyo. *When Kyo hit Momiji for noticing him wearing the girl's uniform, the anime added the additional scene of Kyo shaking Momiji by the collar. *Hatsuharu has different necklace designs in the manga throughout both chapters. Plus, he did not wear a choker as the anime depicted. *A few lines in the exchanges between Tohru and the Sohma boys (before the arrival of the student council) got removed. *When the student council arrive on the scene in the manga, Kyo and Momiji had animal ears up for their respective zodiac animal and the student council members were in silhouette before the president made his introduction. *In the daydream the two female council members had imagining Momiji in a male school uniform, Momiji never said anything. Same situation when the school president imagined Yuki in a girl's uniform. *When Haru dragged the president into the bathroom, the sign for it is on the right side of the doorway in the anime instead of the door. Plus, the President never screamed in reaction to Haru showing his body hair was natural in the manga. *The two female council members didn't say goodbye to Momiji in the manga as the president left the scene. *Haru going back to his White mood and recovering from Kyo and Yuki whacking him was depicted a bit more on the exaggerated side in the manga. *There's a brief scene removed showing an exhausted Yuki and Kyo thinking internally that they wish Haru and Momiji were at another school. *The depiction of Momiji's revelation about Akito being on the school premises was different between the anime and manga. Since chapter 19 was about to wrap up during this point in the manga, there was little dialogue expressed after the point where Tohru mentioned Yuki and Kyo being exhausted from Momiji and Haru, other than Momiji revealing that Akito was on the school premises. *A manga scene was removed with Yuki being in a gloomy mood as he walks in the hallway due to learning of Akito's arrival. *The anime depicts the different circumstances where Akito and Tohru exchanged glances with one another when Tohru was at the main Sohma house, with Akito being in a limo passing by instead of observing Tohru through a window as the manga had it. *Yuki noticing Akito and Tohru together outside through a window was added for the anime. *Kyo's glare toward Akito was depicted to look more threatening for the anime. *While Shigure and Hatori are talking, Hatori was smoking a cigarette in the manga. *Chapter 20's conclusion had a scene where Tohru and the boys are discussing what to have for dinner. This got removed for the anime. es:Episodio 12 (2019) Category:Episodes Category:2019 Anime Episodes